I Knew I Loved You
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Not a SongFic anymore! Conner turns on the radio and hears a song that makes him think of M'gann. What's going on in his mind exactly? SuperMartian!


**Heyy! ****This used to be a SongFic but I changed it It still has the song in it but I've changed it up. It's still for YoungJustice101, cause they're one of my buddies X3**

**I Don't Own Young Justice Or I Knew I Loved You**

**I Knew I Loved You**

Conner walked into his bedroom, turning the radio on seconds after he did. Music started flooding the room and he recegnized the song. It was 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. It always made him think about M'gann.

Intuition. That was the only way Conner could explain it. He didn't question it either. The way he could see everything he would be, everything he wanted to be, when he looked into the honey-tan eyes of M'gann. From the first time he saw her, he knew he had found his best friend. It sounded completely crazy but that didn't change a thing.

* * *

><p>Before they had met, Conner had a pretty good idea of the kind of partner he wanted. He dreamed, fell in love with those dreams. He waited for so long. Flawless skin, silkey hair. Eyes that sparkled. And she'd be kind, sweet. Perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no real reason, just that feeling that he was whole. Just the thought of M'gann's sparkling eyes and Conner could see his missing pieces. Everything he was looking for, she was. He finally found a home for his heart. Yeah, the thought was crazy, but it was true.<p>

* * *

><p>There she was, standing in the doorway, holding her arm nervously.<p>

"I like your shirt." was all she needed to say to make him smile. He knew that he loved her then, maybe even before then. It was as if he dreamed her into life. He'd been waiting for her, and she was there.

* * *

><p>She was so incredible, it was like angels should have been dancing around her. When he met her, Conner finally felt complete.<p>

When he had gotten mad at her on her first day, he didn't mean it. He had just been confused. _How do you act in front of the girl of your dreams? _he asked himself. The geonomes hadn't taught him that.

When Kaldur left for Atlantis. Those few days were just as crazy.

"Do you want me to turn that on?"

"No." Why would she even bother with him?

"Well, would you like to help me with dinner?"

"No." he said as he got up to help. Just the thought of being in the same room as her made his heartbeat speed up. M'gann began listing off ingredients, them flying into him as she did. By the time she realized what was happening, Conner was soaked. Rushing over with a cloth in her hand, M'gann's eyes grew wide. She started talking, apologizing. The words became a mumble. All that Conner could think of was how close they were. And how much he loved it.

Conner's thoughts drifted to that time they had to go to the dessert. The idea that he had almost hurt her made Conner's insides churn. She had gone to all that trouble to save his mind yet at first, all he did was attack. Stupid instincts. When she did remind him of who he was, all he could think about was how special she was to him.

"Kick his butt." He said. _For hurting us, for hurting you._ M'gann's face was so confident. When he joined her again, she thought she would give up. But he showed her wrong. They could defeat anyone, together.

_"Don't leave me." _Were his words. M'gann wouldn't do something like that, would she? She wouldn't totally desert him. He needed her, depended on her smile.

_"She gets me. She sees the psycho in me but doesn't care." _Icicle Jr., he said something like that. It was true. M'gann saw and cared about Conner, all of him. The ice began to shatter, brining Conner from his thoughts. From the breaking ice came M'gann. Alive. He barely gave her a chance to give an explanation, like he knew she would do, he just kissed her. Because he knew he loved her before he met her.

**There you go! ****I changed it.****As I said before, this is for my buddie, YoungJustice101. You're awesome!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
